After a patient has been performed an ophthalmological surgical operation, such as retina surgical operation, some bloody water remains within the patient eyeball and should be removed from the eyeball. Conventional method of removing the bloody water is to perform an additional ophthalmological surgical operation. The conventional method is costly, dangerous and time-consuming.